


Haikyuu Oneshot book

by YourGodDice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is the smartest, Author generally needs to stop projecting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Childhood Friends, Childhood Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsuro, Gen, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Genderfluid author needs to stop projecting, I can’t believe I forgot to mention that, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsuro has anxiety, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGodDice/pseuds/YourGodDice
Summary: I literally have so many oneshots that I have no idea what to do with so here you go! forgive the formatting I’m on mobile
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	Haikyuu Oneshot book

**Author's Note:**

> all of these are all over the place I’m sorry man

Kozume Kenma (12) , shortish raven hair, golden eyes with cat-like pupils in slight slits. He sat at ease on his desk chair, clicking away in a modern game he'd found as soft music played on his smart tv. A notable song in English played, which naturally meant he couldn't actually understand what they sang minus a few specific words he'd merely learned in school. The dark-haired boy shot up as a knock on his door hauled him from his trance. His feet uttered a light noise as he slid open his door, walking up to the front door. He unlatched it cautiously, bowing a bit to the visitors.

"Very sorry for the unwanted intrusion." The three random boys spoke in unison, bowing quickly.

"Mhm'..." Kenma's sharp eyes narrowed, carefully looking over the three.  
First was an unknown boy about 5 foot, black and messy, uneven or unkempt hair, hazel cat-like eyes, he undoubtedly looked the shyest. He was sweating buckets and playing nervously with his bruised hands. He was ordinarily wearing a black hoodie and red shorts. Then, a clever-looking boy with gentle blue eyes, messy but tended black hair, much shorter than the others. The blue boy totaled only a few inches taller than Kenma, who was 4'11. He wore a light blue tank top reading "Hoot" in rudimentary English with a black shaw over it, and dark blue jeans that didn't fit him the proper way. Lastly, a shabby boy with spiky jet hair, yellowish eyes which subtly remind Kenma of owls. He was wearing a tee-shirt that read "The way of the ace" in messy kanji which made little sense to Kenma.

"Uh...sorry, I'm unsure who you-" Kenma tilted his head as he spoke gently. The boy with owl eyes shot up a smiled a broad grin.

"Hey, hey, hey!!! I'm Bokuto Koutaro!" Kenma noticed he was boisterous, firstly.

"Akaashi Keiji..." The blue-eyed boy bowed politely. Cautiously, Kenma merely allowed them into the pleasant house, indicating where to place their well-worn outside shoes. The latter boy looked nervous, but Kenma awkwardly tried cracking a smile to quiet his upset nerves. He meekly pointed to the living room.

"Kuroo Tetsuro." the anxious boy with a bedhead spoke.  
Kenma nodded and hummed a little.

"Kozume Kenma. Why are you over here?" Akaashi spoke up first.

"Parents advised us to go look for some friends and we heard a kid lived here, sorry for invading." Akaashi bowed again, he seemed very formal. 'Stupid adults, just because they're the same age doesn't mean they'd be friends.'

"It's fine...I guess. What do you guys like?"It was Bokuto's turn to speak.

"Volleyball!! Well, I really like Volleyball!!" Kenma cringed at the noise and the notion of sports. Kuroo's anxious eyes lit up but he stood mute. Then Akaashi chimed in.

"I like Volleyball too...also Jump Manga." Kuroo fidgeted in his seat, wanting to speak. Kenma sat down opposite him.

"Uh...I like Volleyball and games..." Kuroo merely looked at his lap, looking fearful again. Though Kenma was just as shy he ideally wanted to comfort the anxious other.

"Do you guys play or do you just like it?" He figured he'd drag them outta their shells since they bothered coming over. Bokuto beamed.

"Yes! I play outside hitter on my local school's team! Akaashi-kun's on my team too! He's a setter!" Akaashi nodded politely. Kuroo's glittering eyes lit up and he smiled gently.

"I don't play but I really want to! I'd want to play middle blocker!' Kuroo spoke positively, Kenma instantly thought he looked better that way, happy and in the lively conversation. Bokuto smiled widely and jumped up, gently wrapping his brawny arms around Kuroo in an affectionate hug.

"Hey, hey, hey! We could properly teach you! You too, Kozume-chan!"Bokuto shouted gleefully, pulling Kenma and Akaashi into the hearty hug. Kuroo looked happy and Akaashi indifferent. Kenma cringed hard and jerked his head.

"Chan?"

"You're a girl, right?"

... He had figured they’d noticed.. everyone did.. well who cares?

“I dunno...kinda? But if you don’t mind.. don’t use that honorific.”

Bokuto’s eager face instantly dropped as he let go of everyone except Kenma.

"Oh my gosh!I am so, so, sorry, Kozume-kun!"

"It's fine, you can just call me Kenma..."

"Really?! THAT'S SO COOL! WE'RE FRIENDS RIGHT?!" Kenma cringed a bit at the noise and the idea of friends, as he never really had any.  
"Kenma-kun! Do you like volleyball?" The owl-eyed boy asked. Kenma swayed his head a bit.

"I dunno, I've never tried."

"Kenma, you should play setter...I think you'd be talented at it since your hand-eye coordination is good because of your games..."Kuroo said, looking at the array of games scattered around the living room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Good idea, Ku-bro!" Kuroo's face scrunched with confusion but he smiled anyway.

"Eh, no problem, Boku-bro."

"If Kenma-kun is going to be a setter, I can teach him how."

"Oh! Kenma-kun is lucky then 'cuz Akaashi is so smart!"Akaashi's face reddened for a second until he tossed back his head, as to clear his thoughts.

"Not really, plus you're a second year. I'm a first-year."

"Oh, Akaashi, I'm a first-year too." Kenma hummed, propping his head on his hands. Akaashi smiled a bit.

'That's cool. Kuroo-san, what year are you?"

"Second."

"Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo we're the oldest!" Bokuto yelled, clinging to Kuroo again. Kuroo smiled.

"Well, if we're gonna go play, let's go this instant." Akaashi stood.

"I know a park, come on." Kenma hummed grabbing Akaashi and Kuroo's hands. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's other.


End file.
